The primary objective of this Phase I pilot study is to evaluate the combination of 21 day continuous topotecan infusion with cisplatinin with respect to toxicity and tolerance. The intent of this study is to insure the feasibility of this regimen prior to beginning a randomized Phase III study versus taxol and cisplatinin. Response rate, time to progression and topoisomerase-I levels in PBMC will be also be monitored.